


Cookie Bandit Strikes Again

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: Cookie Bandit [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Little!Yuuri, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regression, Tanntrum (mild), Time Out, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Two long chapters in one day?





	Cookie Bandit Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> Two long chapters in one day?

Yuuri was a good boy. In fact, he had all gold stars on his sticker chart for the week (which he was VERY proud of). The face Victor would have as he stuck another smiley faced golden star onto the chart was one he lived for! 

The sticker chart had been Victor’s idea. 

He had presented it as a joke after Yuuri remember that it was his turn to do the dishes. 

“Gold star!” The Russian had said as produced a large packet of stickers and stuck it onto the brightly colored poster.

It must have been custom made seeing as how it had Yuuri’s name printed along the top in big block letters. It looked much like a calendar when Yuuri first looked at it as he dried his hands. “Victor, what is this?”

“It is a behavior chart, my dearest dumpling.” Victor chuckled. “I thought it would be obvious!”

Yuuri’s confusion only deepened. “What’s it for?”

“You, silly?”

“I-I don’t think I understand what you are trying to tell me.” He said nervously. 

Victor seemed to take pity on Yuuri for his lack of knowledge as he began explaining. “I thought of it as a way for you to reward yourself more often. Every time you do something good, you’ll get a sticker. These stickers can be traded in for a special treat!”

Yuuri perked up at the idea of a special treat. “…Like what?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Well, 5 stickers can be redeemed for an extra scoop of ice cream, 10 will get you a special movie night where you are allowed to stay up past bedtime, and 20 will get you an extra special surprise!”

The idea was interesting to Yuuri. It was not as if he made it a habit of acting out. In fact, he had only been put in time out twice since they had started their unique relationship. Collecting stars would be an easy feat as well since Victor loved to go out of his way to praise the younger boy as much as possible. So, Yuuri agreed to the simple chart. Of course, they had to move it to the master bedroom to keep it away from prying eyes. 

 

And so the chart went into effect. Yuuri had never been too determined to see what kind of prizes he could get. He was more in favor of the prizes that involved spending time with Victor. 15 stars for a special bubble bath with Daddy. 7 stars for a special foot rub from Daddy. 3 stars for kisses from Daddy. Yuuri felt that he had gotten the better end of the deal. 

Well, until one day. 

Victor was rewarding him for saving up a total of 20 stars by baking him special rainbow cookies! Yuuri had to be patient to save them all even though he was tempted to spend them many times. He felt that the wait was worth it however seeing as how he got rainbow cookies! Daddy even let him cut them out with the fun poodle cookie cutter.

“Now we must wait for them to cool!” Victor said placing the last sheet onto a cooling rack. 

Yuuri pouted but nodded in agreement. He remembered what had happened last time he had tried to sneak a cookie without Victor knowing. It went horribly. So, he was going to be a good boy and wait. 

And wait…

And wait…

 

And wait…

15 minutes had never felt like such a long time before!

Finally, the buzzer on Victor’s phone beeped. Yuuri jumped out of his chair as he ran to the kitchen. 

“Uh uh uh! Not so fast, Yuuri. I don’t think I gave you permission to have a cookie just yet. I haven’t even had time to make sure they won’t burn you!” Victor scolded. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Victor’s phone rang. The Russian sighed and took said phone out. “Victor Nikiforov speaking! How may I help you?” He asked as he stepped out of the kitchen to the living room. “Well, now is not the best ti-“ A short pause followed. “Well, I suppose a few questions wouldn’t hurt.”

Yuuri pouted heavily as Victor walked down the hall as if they were not just having a conversation. Feeling a bit dejected and sneaky, he plucked a cookie off the tray and brought it to his mouth. Warm…but no burning! And now that he had one, he couldn’t just stop. He grabbed another one and nibbled on it as well. 2 turned into 3 which led to a fourth. Soon Yuuri was invested in his cookies and didn’t even notice as Victor came back. 

“Katsuki Yuuri! I said no cookies until I gave you permission!” He said sternly. 

“B-But…they aren’t hot anymore…” Yuuri reasoned hesitantly. He reached up a hand to wipe away the crumbs on his lips. 

Victor’s scowl deepened. “It does not matter if they are too hot or too cold. I didn’t give you permission!”

Yuuri’s pout deepened. He couldn’t see what he did wrong. All he did was eat a cookie that was meant for him anyway! Daddy was overreacting! Yuuri decided to show this by grabbing another cookie and biting into it. However, before the cookie could enter his mouth, his arm was grabbed in a gentle but firm grip. 

“I think it’s time someone has a time out.” Victor said as he took the cookie and put it back on the sheet before leading Yuuri into the living room where the naughty chair sat in the corner. 

“Noooooo!” Yuuri whined. “No naughty chair!”

“Yes naughty chair! You need to learn to listen to daddy.” Victor said releasing Yuuri’s hand to pull out the chair. “Now sit.”

Yuuri glared at the chair and then at Victor. “No!”

Victor was surprised at the outright defiance shown on his normally sweet boy’s face. “I will count to three, Yuuri. If you aren’t sitting in this chair by then, you will not like the consequences.”

Yuuri looked at him with determination. 

“One…”

He didn’t waver. Daddy was being unfair.

“Two…”

Yuuri’s brow twitched. Maybe…maybe he was going too overboard…it was just a cookie. Maybe he should apologi-

“Three.”

Victor swept Yuuri up bridal style and deposited him in the chair. “No desserts, no movies, and you’re getting an early bedtime for the rest of the week!” He said sternly. “I am very disappointed in you, Yuuri. I thought you were my good boy.”

Yuuri’s heart dropped. “I am your good boy…”

“Well you certainly aren’t acting like it.” Victor said as he took out his phone to set a timer. “10 minutes. If I come back and you aren’t in this chair, I’ll make it 3 weeks.”

With that, Victor sat the phone down and walked down the hall to the bedroom. He was disappointed, but he was also slightly glad. For Yuuri to feel comfortable enough to disobey meant he trusted Victor to take care of him. Still, he would not have his little one acting out if he could help it. 

Back in the corner, Yuuri felt the minutes drag on and on. He knew he had messed up and Daddy’s words had really hit him hard. He was being a brat and he knew it. He wasn’t daddy’s good boy anymore. 

The thought itself made his eyes water and he scrubbed at them. He didn’t deserve to cry after being such a bad boy. Not only did he eat the cookies, but he also told daddy no! Good boy’s didn’t do that!

The guilt was eating him up inside. By the time the 10 minute mark passed, Yuuri was crawling out of his skin in worry. What if daddy didn’t want him anymore? What if daddy just left him there? Realistically, he knew that would never happen. But, as the timer buzzed, he couldn’t distinguish reality from the dark world his brain knew laid outside his little sanctuary with his daddy. 

When the timer buzzed, he didn’t move. He’d wait for daddy to say he could get up. When the permission came, he turned around and ran straight into Daddy’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, daddy! I’ll be a good boy! I promise!” He almost sobbed.

Victor’s eyes softened as he looked down at his boy. “I know, little one. Daddy’s here. It’s okay now. All is forgiven.”

He held Yuuri for a little bit longer before pulling away. “Now you know what you did was wrong, right?’

Yuuri ducked his head and nodded. “Yes, Daddy. I didn’t listen and go by your orders. I was being a brat.”

Victor chuckled. “You aren’t a brat, kiddo. I know some things daddy says are hard to follow. You just need to trust me. Do you?” He asked before kissing the boy’s hairline. 

“Yes, daddy.” Yuuri said with the highest sincerity. 

“Good. Now, let’s eat another cookie before your punishment starts.”

Victor also make Yuuri put a red X sticker on his chart. It was the first he had ever received, but it seemed as if it were a sign of forgiveness.


End file.
